Un simple jeu
by Rocket Attack
Summary: Quatorze gosses qui jouent, rien d'exceptionnel. Quatorze gosses qui jouent et qui en enrôlent un quinzième, pas de quoi en faire en faire toute une Fic. Mais quinze gosses qui jouent, et qui décident de se rendre dans un vieil immeuble abandonné en traversant toute leur ville, se faisant courser par des chiens, voler leurs vélos et autres... Ça vous dit rien? UA
1. On va chercher un nouveau jeu!

**OUI, bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire: "fini tes Fics en cours avant d'en commencer une autre!"**

**Mais, voyez-vous, pour celle-ci, je suis inspirée U_U (en même temps, ça me paraît difficile de manquer d'inspi avec un scénario déjà tout fait...)**

**Donc, voici un Univers Alternatif (avec majuscules, s'il-vous-plaît X3) où Thorin, Bilbo et tout le tsoin-tsoin sont des petits enfants humains, qui vont à l'école, et qui surtout s'amusent.**

**Chaque prénom désigne quelqu'un de particulier, ça sera expliqué après, enfin bref. Pour l'info, Galdric est l'équivalent de Gandalf. Voilou.**

**Ah oui, le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien et en partie à Peter Jackson, les personnages originaux non plus, quand au truc des noms, ben c'est même pas moi qui ait eu l'idée XD C'est je-ne-sais-pas-qui pour je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-fic-qui-de-toute-façon-est- en-anglais. Et c'est ma soeur qui a fait une bonne partie du boulot pour les noms, c'est elle qui a fait tous les Nains et Bilbo.**

**Imaginez-les vous comme vous le sentez, enfants, adultes, en Nains ou pas Nains, à vous de voir :) Je sais que Thorin est dur à imaginer en gosse, perso je le vois plus comme Richard Armitage enfant qu'en Thorin enfant. Voilou :3**

**Bref bref bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça ^^**

* * *

La cloche sonna, faisant vibrer les vitres des salles.

Dans les pièces, un brouhaha montait, et bientôt des centaines de petites têtes passèrent les portes ouvertes pour se précipiter dans la cour.

Et oui, une école, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Enfin presque.

On le sait tous, quand on est gosses (et même quand on l'est plus, d'ailleurs...) on forme des petits « clans » avec ses potes. Et chaque clan joue dans son coin.

Dans cette petite école primaire de la banlieue de Londres s'était donc installé un petit groupe soudé composé de 14 garçons que l'on nommait la Compagnie, parce que chacun de ses membres vivait dans un lotissement d'immeuble nommé « The Company ».

Il se réunissaient dans un petit coin de la cour, et étaient connus pour leur jeux souvent... longs et extravagants.

En effet leurs parties duraient souvent sur plusieurs récréations, et même sur plusieurs jours, la plus longue ayant duré toute une semaine.

Voilà donc ce qu'était la Compagnie.

La porte de la salle 5B s'ouvrit après les autres, et de la classe sortirent quatre jeunes garçons qui se dirigèrent, la mine joyeuse, vers les escaliers, afin de descendre dans la cour.

Cour qu'ils traversèrent tout aussi joyeusement, avant d'aller rejoindre d'autres enfants, qui n'avaient pas l'air plus heureux.

-S'lut, dit l'un d'eux en voyant ses compagnons approcher.

Ces derniers lui répondirent en cœur par un autre « salut ».

L'un des garçons se leva du banc en pierre où il était assis pour se placer face à ses camarades.

-Bon, on joue à quoi?

-Je sais pas... Quelqu'un a une idée? répondit un garçon avec un bonnet péruvien sur la tête.

-Nop...

Le garçon qui s'était levé soupira.

-Allez! dit-il. On va encore gâcher une récré pour rien.

-Mais après le dernier jeu, on en retrouvera pas un comme celui-là, celui-là c'était l'éclate...

-Ouais...

-Mais on va bien en trouver un autre! Allez, réfléchissez.

-Toi aussi tu peux réfléchir, Gal'.

Le garçon soupira à nouveau.

-Mais allez, quoi! s'écria-t-il. C'est presque toujours moi qui trouve! J'ai plus d'idée! Secouez-vous!

Un autre garçon se leva, un garçon au regard étincelant.

-Gal' a raison, les gars. Faut pas gâcher nos récrés à rien faire. Faut trouver un nouveau jeu.

Le garçon au bonnet releva la tête, un sourcil levé.

-Et tu proposes quoi?

Le garçon réfléchit, regarda autour de lui, puis sembla avoir une illumination.

-J'ai entendu mes parents parler d'un vieil immeuble abandonné, à Crivenry Road. Ça pourrait être un bon terrain de jeu!

Les garçons se regardaient entre eux, dubitatifs.

-Gal' voulait qu'on se secoue, et bien je vous propose un nouveau jeu: on va aller conquérir cet immeuble, et en faire notre royaume.

-Mais Crivenry Road est à au moins trois quartiers d'ici!

-Justement, ce sera un super jeu d'y aller! En plus, si on le veut, cet immeuble, faudra se grouiller, je suis sûr qu'on est pas les seuls à le convoiter.

Et il tendit la main à ses amis.

-Qui est avec moi?

Il y eu un petit silence, puis une main saisit celle du garçon.

-J'en suis! dit le petit blond qui venait d'attraper la main de son compagnon. T'as jamais eu une mauvaise idée de jeu.

-Moi aussi, dit un petit brun en posant sa main sur celles des deux autres. J'vais pas laisser mon grand frère et mon cousin y aller tous seuls!

Une nouvelle main se posa sur les autres, plus grande et plus épaisse.

-Ça a l'air marrant! dit le garçon à la crête de punk qui venait de poser sa main.

-Et moi je sais mon frère trop niais pour se débrouiller tout seul, dit un autre garçon en mettant à son tour sa main.

Et ainsi de suite tous les garçons posèrent leur main, les uns après les autres.

Lorsque la main de ce qui semblait être le chef se libéra enfin, celui qu'il avait surnommé « Gal' » prit la parole.

-Mais si on veut s'infiltrer sans bruit dans l'immeuble, il nous faudrait quelqu'un de petit et silencieux...

-Ouais, du genre un voleur ou un truc comme ça.

-Tu veux engager un voleur?!

-Mais non, débile!

-Je vois personne dans notre groupe capable de ça...

-Ouais, on est juste des gros bourrins, c'est ça?

-Exactement.

-Hé!

-Peut-être Ollie.

-Ollie? Voler un truc?

-Ouais, non, en fait non.

-De tout façon je laisse pas mon petit frère voler quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon auregard étincellant se retourna.

-Eh ben, Galdric, comme c'est toi qui a proposé, je t'en prie, trouve nous un voleur-cambrioleur-je sais pas quoi.

Galdric parut désemparé.

-Que que quoi? Pourquoi moi?

-Ouais, Gal', c'est toi qui a proposé!

Galdric voulu répondre quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

-Bon, oké...

Et la cloche sonna de nouveau, marquant la fin de la récréation.

Lorsque Galdric Nethanel Dalfin sortit de l'école, il dit aux autres qu'il préférait passer par les petites rues pour réfléchir un peu, seul.

Il se dirigea donc du côté inverse, choisissant de faire un large détour.

Il marchait la tête baissée, avec un air dubitatif, ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait, lorsqu'il entendit devant lui un portail s'ouvrir, puis se fermer en grinçant.

Relevant la tête, il reconnu un garçon de sa classe qui rentrait certainement chez lui.

Puis il secoua la tête, repensant au cambrioleur qu'il se devait de trouver.

Puis il eut comme une illumination, et se redressa. Accélérant le pas jusqu'à la maison de l'autre garçon, il l'interpella juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte d'entrée.

-Hé, attends!

Le garçon se retourna lentement. Il était petit, plus petit que la moyenne pour son âge, et Galdric n'avait même pas entendu qu'il marchait à quelques pas devant lui.

Le cambrioleur parfait.

-Euh... Je peux vous aider? demanda le garçon tandis que Galdric se plaçait près du portail.

-Tu es... Bill, c'est ça? Je m'appelle Galdric, je suis dans ta classe à l'école.

-Ah, répondit Bill en haussant les épaules. Tu... Tu veux quelque chose pour les cours, c'est bien ça?

-Pas du tout, répondit Galdric avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

-Une aven... Une aventure?

-Oui... En quelque sorte. Ce serait pour notre jeu.

-Euh, non, je n'ai pas très envie de jouer. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Je dois faire mes devoirs, si ça ne te dérange pas. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Bill s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui lorsque Galdric reprit la parole.

-Et dire que je serais allé jusqu'à chez toi pour repartir accompagné d'un « bonne journée ».

-Pardon? demanda Bill en se retournant.

-Depuis le début de l'année t'es toujours tout seul, et quand quelqu'un vient te demander de jouer avec lui, tu l'envoies paître. T'étonnes pas si tu finis tout seul, mec.

-Quoi?

-Tu sais quoi? Le gars qui vivait là avant toi, c'était un chic type. Il nous taillait des armes, et tout et tout. Dire que je viens de me faire envoyer bouler par le type qui vit ici maintenant.

Bill fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Euh, excuse-moi, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà parlé une fois avant aujourd'hui?

-Je m'appelle Galdric Dalfin, répondit ce dernier en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je suis assis à trois tables de toi.

Bill parut réfléchir.

-Galdric... Ah oui, Galdric, le garçon qui a faillit faire exploser la salle de classe en cours de chimie! Alors comme ça, tu... m'as suivi jusque chez moi?...

-Hum, oui, bon, dit Galdric en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, confus. Au moins tu te souviens de moi, même si c'est juste pour mes gaffes. Enfin bref. Tu m'as l'air quand même pas trop mal! J'vais le dire aux autres.

Bill parut désemparé.

-Quoi, quoi? Le dire à qui? Non non, je ne veux pas jouer avec vous! Tu n'as qu'à essayer derrière le parc, ou... De l'autre côté de la rue.

Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, et dit, comme s'il en était contraint:

-Euh, bonne journée.

Et il s'engouffra chez lui avant de refermer la porte, tous verrous compris.

Il resta un moment adossé à la porte, écoutant au dehors.

Il entendit Galdric déboucher quelque chose, et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il vit le garçon faire quelque chose sur son portail, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi. Et lorsque Galdric releva la tête pour regarder la fenêtre, Bill s'accroupit soudain afin d'être hors de vue.

Puis il entendit des graviers crisser sous les pas du garçon, et il comprit que Galdric était parti.

* * *

**Booouh, Galdric le tagueur! XD  
**

**Enfin bref, voilà voilà :) J'espère que c'était potable... J'ai eu l'impression de répéter le mot "garçon" toutes les cinq secondes en l'écrivant, ce chapitre ^^" Enfin bref (encore).**

**Ah, le système des classes. Allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi, il a fallu que je FOUILLE tout Internet pour trouver comment marchait le système scolaire en Grande-Bretagne X)**

**Donc alors, la plupart des garçons sont en 5ème année, à peu près l'équivalent du CM2 chez nous. Quelques uns sont en 4ème année, en quelque sorte, et d'autres sont en 6ème année. Ces derniers ont donc 11 ans, mais sont encore en primaire. On considère la 6ème année comme une sorte de deuxième CM2.**

**Voilà, allez vous plaindre aux anglais si vous comprenez rien. Déjà qu'ils commencent l'école à 5 ans...**

**Autre petite précision: ici Thorin est le cousin de Fili et Kili. J'allais pas en faire leur oncle, étant donné qu'il est censé être l'aîné de la famille, Dis la dernière, et que Fili a le même âge que Thorin, calculez l'âge de Dis. Hum. Oui, VOILA.**

**Allez, une pitite review?**


	2. On va tous débarquer chez un inconnu!

**Yaha, chapitreuh 2! BOUM!**

**Classieux moi j'dis :3**

**Et voilà l'arrivée des Nains chez Bilbo, où plutôt l'arrivée des garçons chez Bill! BOUM!**

**Bon, vous l'aurez compris, je pense, je suis le script du Hobbit.**

**Voilà, pas grand chose m'appartient, encore une fois.**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

William Robert Baggins, plus communément appelé Bill Baggins, vivait avec ses parents dans une petite villa d'un petite ville de la banlieue de Londres.

Enfin, vivait « _avec ses parents_ », entre guillemets, car ces derniers n'étaient presque jamais chez eux, laissant leur fils de dix ans souvent (tout le temps, en fait) seul. La vieille voisine passait parfois le garder, mais Bill était débrouillard dans sa maison, et avait apprit seul à l'entretenir, à se faire à manger et à faire tout ce que ne fait pas généralement un enfant de dix ans.

Aussi ce soir-là était-il encore seul chez lui.

Mais ça allait vite changer.

Bill s'était préparé deux poissons panés à la poêle, et, ayant mit la table pour lui seul, s'apprêtait à commencer son dîner lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Bill s'immobilisa, puis se dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas ouvrir, si jamais c'était un serial killer qui venait pour le kidnapper...

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, et Bill se leva tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il traversa silencieusement le salon puis l'entrée pour regarder par la fenêtre qui sonnait chez lui à une heure pareille.

Il fut surprit de voir un jeune garçon sur le pas de sa porte. Un jeune garçon qu'il avait déjà entraperçu à l'école, en plus de ça. Est-ce que toute l'école allait le suivre jusque chez lui et débarquer ici?

Bill fit la moue, soupira, puis défit les verrous de la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Le garçon devant l'entrée se retourna, faisant face à Bill.

-Dan Inn, se présenta-t-il. Pour vous servir.

Bill resta un instant muet, puis répondit, un sourcil levé:

-Bill... Baggins. Pour vous... servir.

Ce que Bill ne savait pas, c'est que le « pour vous servir » était une sorte de code dont se servaient les garçons pour dire qu'ils venaient pour le jeu.

Le dénommé Dan était un grand garçon d'une dizaine d'années, au visage dur et à la coiffure extravagante. Il portait un vieux sweet marron aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

Dan entra dans la maison sans aucune invitation, bousculant Bill au passage.

Bill regarda le garçon passer devant lui, aller un peu plus loin, observant les lieux, puis faire demi-tour.

-Euh... Est-ce... qu'on se connaît? demanda Bill timidement.

Dan le regarda.

-Nan.

Il fourra dans les bras de Bill son manteau et un long bâton de bois où , au bout, était fiché un gros bout de verre coupant. On aurait dit une sorte de hache.

-Où est-ce que c'est, mon gars? Par ici? demanda Dan d'une voix forte en pénétrant dans le salon.

-Où... Où est quoi? questionna Bill en accrochant le manteau et en posant doucement l'arme à terre.

-Le dîner! répondit Dan. Il a dit qu'y aurait plein de bouffe!

-Il a dit... Qui a dit?

Dan sembla avoir découvert la salle à manger, car il poussa un retentissant « trouvé! ». Bill le rejoignit, voyant son dîner engloutit par un parfait inconnu.

S'asseyant sur une chaise derrière lui, Bill ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-il lui demander de partir? Ce ne serait pas très courtois...

-C'est super bon, mec, dit Dan en léchant son couteau. T'en a d'autres?

-Euh...

Bill fut prit au dépourvu, et attrapa vite fait une baguette de pain qui traînait par là.

-Euh... Tenez.

Dan s'empara de la baguette avant d'enfourner des bouts dans sa bouche. Depuis quand diable ce garçon n'avait-il pas mangé?...

Bill se tordit les mains.

-Hum, c'est que, vous voyez, je ne m'attendais pas réellement à avoir de la visite...

La sonnette retentit soudain à nouveau, faisant se redresser Bill.

Dan tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Ça doit être la porte.

Bill fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut moyennement surpris de voir un autre garçon, plus souriant cette fois-ci.

-Benjamin Inn, pour vous servir!

Bill parut décontenancé.

-Euh... bonsoir.

Le dénommé Benjamin lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Love! Et oui, il fait plutôt bon. Quoique, il n'y a pas d'étoile, à mon avis, il va pleuvoir. Enfin bref! Est-ce que je suis en retard?

Bill fronça les sourcils.

-En retard pour... quoi?

Benjamin était un garçon de sixième année presque aussi petit que Bill, aux cheveux plaqués en arrière et au visage calme. Il portait un pull rouge foncé bien trop grand pour lui, ses mains ne dépassant même pas des manches.

Benjamin jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, apercevant Dan un peu plus loin en train d'essayer d'attraper un gâteau dans un paquet de Prince.

-Hé, Dan!

Ce dernier releva la tête, et sourit.

-Haha, t'as vu, chuis bien arrivé avant toi! T'aurais du passer par le terrain vague.

-Je passe pas par là, moi, ça déglingue mes pneus!

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en ricanant, puis, sans prévenir, se cognèrent mutuellement le front avec celui de l'autre.

Si Bill était inquiet avant, là il commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais je pense que vous êtes dans la mauvaise maison, mon voisin écoute du death metal très fort, il est plus apte à vous recevoir que que moi...

Ignorant royalement Bill, Dan et Benjamin se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et notamment le frigo.

-T'as mangé en chemin? demanda Dan en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.

Et pendant ce temps Bill parlait.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les visiteurs, j'aime beaucoup les visiteurs, mais j'aime bien être prévenu de leur venue _avant_ leur arrivée.

Benjamin fouilla dans un placard.

-Ça a l'air pas mal, là-dedans!

Dan prit un morceau de roquefort dans le frigo.

-C'est comme c'qu'y a à la cantine! Le fromage dégueu!

-Le truc, c'est que... continua Bill.

-Bouffe pas ça, c'est en train de muter! dit Benjamin à son compagnon.

Le plus âgé attrapa le fromage et le lança dans la poubelle ouverte.

-Le truc, c'est que, continua encore Bill, je ne vous connais pas _réellement_, ni l'un, ni l'autre, et ne le prenez pas mal, mais je dois le dire. Je suis désolé.

Benjamin se tourna vers Bill.

-Excuses acceptées, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Bill allait répondre quelque chose lorsque la sonnette retentit. Encore.

Le garçon soupira, puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Et là il ne fut même pas surpris de voir deux garçons devant son paillasson.

-Finnigan, dit celui qui semblait être le plus âgé.

-Et Killian, dit le plus jeune.

« Pour vous servir » ajoutèrent-t-ils ensemble.

-Tu dois être Billy, dit le dénommé Killian en souriant.

-Non, vous n'entrez pas, vous êtes dans la mauvaise maison! s'écria Bill en commençant à refermer la porte.

Mais Killian la bloqua du pied.

-Quoi? C'est annulé?

-Personne nous a rien dit, ajouta Finnigan, l'air préoccupé.

-Qu... Quoi? balbutia Bill. Rien n'a été annulé.

Killian sourit à nouveau, poussant la porte pour entrer.

-Ah, ça rassure.

Finnigan, le plus âgé, en cinquième année, était un garçon blond de taille moyenne, habillé d'un gros sweet à capuche beige, tandis que son cadet, Killian, un garçon brun faisait presque sa taille, bien qu'il soit en quatrième année, avait un simple tee-shirt bleu sous lequel il portait un sous-pull noir.

Le plus jeune fourra dans les bras de Bill un arc rudimentaire, un petit carquois rempli de flèches et un long bout de bois en passant devant lui, tandis que son aîné observa la pièce avant de jeter à son tour ses « armes » dans les mains de leur hôte.

-Fais gaffe avec, je viens de les tailler.

Bill lorgna sur le bout pointu des deux grosses branches que venait de lui donner Finnigan.

-C'est cool ici! C'est tes parents qui ont construit? demanda Killian en réapparaissant, avant de gratter ses baskets pleines de boue sur un coffre en bois.

-Euh, non, c'est dans la famille depuis longtemps, répondit Bill. Ne faîtes pas ça, s'il-vous-plaît, c'est le coffre de mariage de mes parents!

-Finnigan, Killian, ramenez-vous nous donner un coup de main, dit Dan en attrapant le plus jeune par l'épaule.

-Tiens, faut mettre tout ça dans le couloir, sinon on rentrera pas tous, dit Benjamin en donnant une chaise à Finnigan, qui les avait rejoint.

-T... Tous? balbutia Bill. Combien êtes-vous?

-Eh, je mets où ça? demanda un des garçons.

La sonnette sonna une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus longuement. Bill se retourna vers la porte, et, en colère, laissa tomber toutes les « armes » dans un coin de la pièce avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

-Ah non, non, non! Il n'y a personne! Allez-vous en, qui que vous soyez! Il y a déjà beaucoup trop d'inconnus dans ma cuisine! Et, et si c'est quelqu'un qui me fait un farce, je peux le dire, elle est de très mauvais goût!

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant tomber une dizaine d'autres garçons sur le parquet. Bill les regarda d'un air effrayé, puis releva les yeux, dévisageant le seul garçon qui était resté debout derrière les autres. Ce dernier lui souriait.

Soupirant, il dit:

-Galdric.

* * *

**Et voala! Est-ce que vous commencez à assimiler les prénoms de chaque personne? Je vais faire un récapitulatif.  
**

**Galdric - Gandalf**

**Bill - Bilbo**

**Dan - Dwalin**

**Benjamin - Balin**

**Finnigan - Fili**

**Killian - Kili**

**En espérant que ça vous aidera :3 Je pense que je vais le faire à chaque chapitre, ce petit récapitulatif, du moins au début ^^**

**Ah oui, dans ce chapitre, on voit les armes! Les fameuses armes.**

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, il y avait en face de chez moi une sorte de grand parc (appelé... le Park) en libre service, et on y jouait avec les enfants des voisins. Et on se servait toujours de longues branches pour faire les épées, les fusils, les arcs, les bâtons de magicien... Alors j'ai trouvé ça drôle que les Nains se servent aussi de cette technique :3**

**Bref. Une petite review?**


	3. On va foutre la merde chez Bill!

**Chapitre 3! BANZAI!**

**Prêt à foutre la merde dans la maison de Bill? C'est partit!**

**Rien ne m'appartient... Pfuh.**

**Ah oui, la chanson. Je l'ai laissé en anglais, parce que la version française est... Comment dire... Nulle.**

**J'ai cherché ce qu'aurait pu chanter une troupe de gosses de 10 ans habitant près de Londres, et donc j'ai opté pour un chant de supporter de l'équipe de foot de Chelsea (y a des millions de club de foot à Londres... Un truc de fou XD)**

**Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson originale (du club de foot, pas du Hobbit) afin de cerner l'air et de caser les phrases. Ah, au fait, la toute dernière phrase, "that's what Bill Baggins hates" est sur l'air de la dernière phrase du refrain. J'ai du enlever des mots pour que ça rentre, aussi. Voilu :3**

**Bonne lecture! Le récapitulatif des noms est en bas :D**

* * *

Il y avait maintenant un tel remue-ménage dans la maison de Bill que le voisin dut monter le son dans son casque.

Car treize inconnus avaient débarqué chez le petit garçon, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à les contenir.

-Non, non ce n'est pas une assiette, c'est un plat! s'écria Bill en voyant l'affront. Excusez-moi! Non, non pas le jus de raisin! Il vaut très cher! Reposez-ça. Reposez-ça! Pas la confiture, non, s'il-vous-plaît... Excusez-moi!

Non, en fait, il n'arrivait même pas à les contenir.

Un garçon à la forte corpulence passa devant Bill, cinq ou six camemberts dans les mains. Bill parut surprit.

-Euh, un peu excessif, non? demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez un couteau à fromage?

Un autre garçon passa devant lui, un bonnet sur la tête.

-Un couteau? répondit-il à Bill. Il le mange tout entier!

Le petit garçon voulut répondre, lorsqu'il vit arriver deux autres enfants portant un lourd fauteuil à l'air extrêmement précieux.

Bill faillit pousser un cri.

-Non! s'écria-t-il. Non, c'est le fauteuil de mon grand-père! Je suis désolé, remettez-le à sa place. Remettez-le à sa place! C'est antique, pas pour s'asseoir dessus! C'est un livre, pas un présentoir. Et posez cette carte, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le garçon avec la carte dans les mains leva un sourcil. Pointant du doigt son oreille, il dit:

-J'peux pas t'entendre, j'entends mal!

Et tandis que Bill s'évertuait à tenter de stopper les garçons, ces derniers apportaient le plus de choses à manger possible sur la table.

Galdric, le plus flemmard du groupe semblerait-il, les regardait faire en riant, quand un garçon un peu plus vieux s'approcha de lui, un plateau dans les mains.

-Hey, Gal', tu veux un peu de thé? De la camomille, s't'eu-plaît, ça ça envoie.

-M'envoyer au chiottes, ouais! rit Galdric. Nan, un verre de Coca ça m'ira, merci Damian.

Damian fit la moue avant de repartir vers la cuisine. Personne n'aime plus le thé, de nos jours. Tsfuh.

Galdric s'avança dans la cuisine, essayant d'éviter ses amis qui arrivaient de tous les côtés. Il vit deux des garçons en train de porter un pack de bouteilles de Coca, et les salua.

-Finnigan, Killian!

-Gal', lui répondit le plus jeune.

Galdric sourit, puis regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, et commença à compter ses amis.

-Olric, Garrett, Dan, Ben, l'autre Ben, Bobby, Boynton, Damian, North...

Il rattrapa au vol un petit garçon roux qui manquait de se ramasser par terre.

-Ollie!

Bill passa devant lui, arrachant un panier de tomates des mains d'un des garçons, tandis qu'un autre se dirigeait vers Galdric. Celui-ci parla dans un langage incompréhensible des pauvres mortels que nous sommes, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Galdric parut acquiescer.

-Ouep, Benny, semblerait qu'il nous manque quelqu'un.

-Il est en retard, comme d'hab, dit Dan, adossé contre le mur. Il est allé au Nord de la résidence à un rassemblement des Clans. Il va venir.

-Galdric?

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir Damian, deux verres de Coca dans les mains, lui tendre l'un des récipients.

-Un verre de Coca, comme t'as demandé. Du Zero.

-Yop, meurci vieux, remercia Galdric en attrapant le verre.

Il but tout cul-sec, et regarda le fond de son verre vide. Damian n'était pas très fort pour mettre des grandes quantités.

Dans la salle à manger, les garçons s'étaient installé à table, y posant des dizaines de plats couverts de nourriture.

Le garçon au bonnet , installé à un bout de table, prit un œuf dur, le regarda, regarda le garçon assis à l'autre bout.

-Hé, Boynton, attrape!

Le dénommé Boynton leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir arriver sur lui un œuf, qu'il attrapa souplement avec sa bouche.

Autour de lui, les autres garçons poussèrent des cris de joie et rirent de bon cœur.

Finnigan apparut bientôt, debout sur la table, hurlant: « Qui veut du Coca?! », poussant la nourriture avec ses pieds pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de son petit frère, Killian.

Les garçons avaient à présent tous un verre dans la main, et l'un d'eux s'écria:

-A trois!

-Un, deux...

Et tous les garçons portèrent à leur bouche leur verre, le vidant d'une seule traite tous ensemble.

Une fois le verre vide et reposé sur la table, les enfants se mirent à roter. Mais pas des vieux rots de fillettes, non, des BIG ROTOTOS bien dégueu qui puent et que te donnent la gerbe.

D'ailleurs, Ollie, le fameux petit garçon roux, se leva d'un seul coup pour faire sortir de ses entrailles un mâââgnifique rot long d'une dizaine de seconde.

Il y eut d'abord un grand silence, puis les garçons éclatèrent tous de rire.

Une fois le festin terminé, les enfants quittèrent tous la table et commencèrent à se promener dans la maison.

Dans la cuisine, Bill arracha des mains du garçon au bonnet un napperon finement cousu.

-Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas un torchon, c'est un napperon!

Bobby, car c'était son surnom, leva un sourcil.

-Mais c'est plein de trous ton truc.

-C'est normal, c'est du crochet, répondit Bill en soupirant, désespéré.

-C'est marrant comme jeu, le croquet, dit Bobby avec un sourire moqueur, quand on a des BOULES!

Bill se plaqua la main sur le front dans un grande claque, marmonnant:

-La peste soit ces gens!

Galdric arriva à ce moment précis.

-Hey, Bill, t'as pas l'air zen, c'est quoi le problème?

-Le problème?! s'écria Bill. Je suis envahi par des gens que je connaît à peine de vue, et encore! Que font-ils ici?!

-Oh, moi je les trouve fort sympa, une fois qu'on les connaît, dit Galdric en souriant.

Bill avança dans l'entrée, suivit de Galdric.

-Je ne veux pas les connaître, s'écria le garçon, je veux qu'ils s'en aillent! As-tu vu l'état de la cuisine? Il y a de la boue partout, incrustée dans le tapis et le plancher! Ils ont pillé le garde-manger! Et je ne te parle même pas de la salle de bain, ils ont presque totalement détruit la plomberie! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes parents?!

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ollie pour aborder Bill, une assiette dans la main.

-Euh, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais où est-ce que je dois mettre mon assiette?

-Moi je sais, Ollie, donne-la moi, dit Finnigan, qui passait par là, en prenant l'assiette des mains du petit garçon.

Il la lança à Killian, qui sortait de la cuisine et qui la rattrapa in extremis de l'épaule, jonglant avec comme un ballon de foot avant de l'envoyer d'un coup de pied à son compagnon qui faisait la vaisselle, lequel attrapa l'assiette d'une main et un bol lancé de l'autre.

Bill faillit faire une crise cardiaque à ce moment-là.

Les garçons s'amusaient donc ainsi à envoyer la vaisselle à celui qui s'occupait de la laver (un garçon nommé Benedict mais que tout le monde appelait Benny ou l'autre Ben), jouant avec comme avec une balle, lançant les verres en l'air, faisant faire des vols planés aux plateaux, se passant les assiettes comme on jouerait au frisbee.

-Excusez-moi, c'est la vaisselle française de ma mère, dit Bill en essayant pitoyablement de les arrêter.

A table, d'autres garçons commençait à frapper les couverts entre eux pour jouer une sorte de rythme, et Bill s'écria:

-Ne faîtes pas ça, vous allez les émousser!

Bobby, le garçon au bonnet, qui jouait lui aussi du couteau-tam-tam, regarda ses compagnons avec un rictus.

-Vous entendez ça, les mecs? Il dit qu'on va é-mou-sser les couteaux!

Killian, attrapant une cuillère au vol, commença alors à chanter, sur l'air entraînant de la chanson Pride of London, une chanson des supporters de l'équipe de football de Chelsea.

-Blunt the knives, bend the forks!

Smash the bottles, burn the corks!

Un autre garçon reprit derrière lui:

-Chip the glasses, crack the plates,

That's what Bill Baggins hates!

Et tous ensemble continuèrent:

-Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,

Leave the bones on bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on pantry floor,

Splash Coca on every door!

L'un d'eux hurla alors « REFRAIN! ».

Et alors, sur l'air du refrain de Pride of London retentit:

-DUMP THE CROCKS IN BOILING BOWL

POUND THEM UP WITH A THUMPING POLE!

WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED, 'F ANY 'RE WHOLE

SEND THEM DOWN THE HALL TO ROLL!

THAT'S WHAT BILL BAGGINS HATE!

Les garçons éclatèrent tous de rire, tandis que Bill se précipitait à la salle à manger... pour y trouver toute sa vaisselle propre, sèche et empilée sur la table.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, lorsque soudain la sonnette retentit trois fois de suite.

Le silence se fit dans la maison.

Galdric inspira un grand coup, sentant la tension monter, avant de dire:

-C'est lui.

* * *

**Haha, Thorin le casseur d'ambiance XD  
**

**Donc, mon récapitulatif (ce mot est juste trop dur à taper vite sans se gourer une seule fois...):**

**Galdric - Gandalf / Bill - Bilbo**

**Finnigan - Fili / Killian - Kili**

**Dan - Dwalin / Benjamin (Ben) - Balin**

**Oliver (Ollie) - Ori /North - Nori**

**Damian - Dori / Robert (Bobby) - Bofur**

**Benedict (Benny ou l'autre Ben) - Bifur / Boynton - Bombur**

**Olric - Oin / Garrett - Gloin**

**Et on pourra rajouter Thorin qui arrivera dans le chapitre suivant! Héhé! D'ailleurs je suis sûre que vous allez vite trouver son prénom. Des trucs commençant par "TH", y en a pas 300...**

**Ah oui, j'allais pas faire boire de la bière à des gosses, alors ils boivent du Coca. Et en quantité :3**

**Review?**


End file.
